Leverage
by TweedleDitz
Summary: Sometimes bad guys, make the best good guys.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?) I know that Kim, Jacqueline, Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire, Ox, Kilik, and Harvar are also part of Spartoi but just bear with me a little for the story pleasee :D **

* * *

**Soul Eater Evans (Weapons Specialist) "The Machine" **

He's the one who builds the 'toys'. Once nicknamed Blade after his first built weapon was a scythe. He provides all firearms and gizmos and gadgets such as lazors or x-ray glasses or the old fashioned walkie-talkie-watches. He can make weapons but it can also be the other way around; give him any weapon at all and he'll figure out a way to skillfully use it or turn anything you give him into a workable weapon. He's usually behind the scenes but really enjoys combat so he voluntarily goes out during missions. He is generally laid back and sarcastic and tries to keep a 'cool' status. He has a good build but isn't generally a physical fighter and mainly puts all of his fighting dependance on his weapons.

**Maka Albarn (Research and Information Specialist) "The Brains"**

She's the one who knows it all. Before going on missions she studies the subject such as its background and everything surrounding the subject so she can take into account time and loop-holes when making a plan. She knows everything about everything due to her obsessive reading habit. Once nicknamed Wormy for being a bookworm. If you give her any book she can read it within seconds or give her any computer and something to look up she'll find out more than enough information. She is generally a reckless person on the 'battlefield' and has grown to use her teammates' first invention quite well, a scythe. She's not physically strong but her heart is strong.

**Black Star (Martial Artist and Bodybuilder) "The Assassin"**

He's the one who does the dirty work. Generally the brawn, the muscle, the fighter, he's usually the bodyguard or the first to attack the enemy. He's not too intelligent but when it comes to physical work he excels. When they finally track down the ringleader of the enemy, he does the actual hands on killing, mostly because he never really lets anyone else do it because he thinks they aren't strong enough to. Loud and obnoxious, but when called for he follows rules of an assassin.

**Tsubaki Nakatsukasa (Master Thief) "The Retriever" **

She is the one who takes. She is a skilled pickpocket, code breaker, and lockpicker. She is rarely caught and knows her way around all types of security systems. She was once nicknamed the Golden Retriever because of her loyalty and devotion on her work and her friends. The team doesn't usually use her to steal things unless they are essential so she doesn't get to rob places as much as she would like. Being a thief, she must stay quiet most of the time, and that kind of adaptation has clung onto her and made her into a usually quiet person. She is caring, kind, sympathetic, and accepting, traits a person would rarely find in a master thief. She also follows rules of an assassin.

**Liz & Patty Thompson (Infiltrators and Gunmen) "The Spies"**

These two sisters are the ones who go onto the 'battlefield'. These optimistic blondes are masters of disguise. They are good for many uses, distracting the enemy, undercover work, and do well in battle with guns. They are like the guinea pigs, they are sent first to infiltrate a building and record what goes on and such. Able to impersonate anyone and anything, their part on the team is pretty much obvious. They're like the mascots on the team, they keep everyone's spirits up, despite one of the sister's fear of spiritual stuff.

**Death the Kid (Mastermind) "The Leader" **

He is the one who runs the show. He calls the shots. He is the son of the Death. Usually he goes out onto the 'battlefield' with the others, he enjoys being the behind-the scenes kind of guy, watching in a high chair that looks almost like a throne. He is very composed and is intelligent enough to be able to make quick decisions in pressuring situations. His only con is his obsession with symmetry and being exact and precise, which rarely helps the team. He is skilled in both close combat and distance combat and also likes to use two handguns.

_**These 7 make up Spartoi, the elite team brought together by Death to undergo dangerous missions and important assassinations. Never before have any of these teenagers ever been acquainted with one another before the formation Spartoi but they make one hell of a team. They fight for neither good nor bad, their goal: to silently steer the world in the direction they want it to go. They take back what has been taken from the greedy. They do what they do to 'cleanse' the world of corruption, but that doesn't mean they aren't corrupt themselves. **_

**_..._**

A room. No, a warehouse. An abandoned warehouse somewhere by the pier. There are four jet skis patiently waiting for their drivers on the ends of the docks. The time, around two in the morning. Outisde the warehouse stand two sisters, watching out for any people who pass by. Inside the warehouse there are five others, surrounding a middle-aged man tied to a chair. The only light is a hanging light bulb; the place looks much like an investigation room.

"Why do you go after us?" The man asks. His voice is trembling slightly, but he does not show fear.

"Answer my question first." Kid replies.

"Tch! There is nothing to answer."

"Then maybe I should ask again." The boy leans his head in closer, grabbing the man's neck as if about to choke him. "What are you guys planning?"

"It's like I said, there is nothing to answer. Even I do not know, I just follow orders." He admits.

"Stop lying, it's so uncool." Soul sighs. He is leaning against a wall, one leg up, one leg straight, and both of his hands in his pockets. He leans his head back against the wall and closes his eyes. "This is getting annoying, just finish him already."

The man stiffens at hearing those last words. He clenches his teeth, realizing his chances of escape are slim. He tries to keep his composure. "You are all just teenagers, why do you go after us?" He repeats his question.

"If we told you then we'd have to kill you." Black Star tells his captive.

The man is shaking now, which only adds to the teenagers' entertainment. It's quite a sight, watching him struggle to keep his pride.

"You're going to tell me, aren't you?"

...

"They're finished." Liz greets the other five as they emerge from the warehouse.

"Let's hurry and get out of here." Kid presses.

It's still early in the morning, the moon still grinning above their heads. The four jet skis are still patiently waiting for their drivers, whom are now walking towards them quickly. Soul and Maka mount one, Black Star and Tsubaki on another, Liz and Patty on the third, and Death the Kid on the last one.

The seven of them drive over the cold, dark waters quickly, speeding towards their headquarters. Behind them, the warehouse explodes, lighting the darkness of the night with flames, the moon laughing at the scene.

~HEADQUARTERS~

"Welcome back! How did it go?" Death greeted them through an HD television. Because he was currently not with them, Spartoi had to 'video chat' with him like what superheros do in their hideout caves.

"He turned out to be useless, claiming he didn't know their plans, so we disposed of him." Kid casually said. Somehow, he still sounded professional.

"Ohh~" Death replied, tilting his head to the side. "You shouldn't kill off all of our suspects; it's a bad habit."

"Whatever!" Everyone turned their head to see Black Star walking up to Kid, finally standing next to him so he could speak to Death as well. "He was completely hopeless anyways. That man had way too much pride!"

_Says the one who has way too much pride himself..._everyone thought in their head; some raising their eyebrows at the irony.

"Anyways there are plenty more tasks I have for you. Please don't act too rash, we're all counting on you~"

"Yeah." All of Spartoi said in unison.

"Well then, good luck!" Death waved goodbye and the screen shut off.

It was still early in the morning, the moon began setting down below the horizon. Kid and Black Star turned to see the others, all crowded around a white table. Soul was slouching back on a chair with his feet propped up on the table. Maka was sitting in front of her laptop. Liz and Patty were leaning against it, fixing their nails and whistling. Tsubaki was sitting on the table, swinging her legs back and forth with her hands placed on either side of her.

They all lived together in Kid's mansion, which was big enough to give everyone their own bedroom and bathroom, though Liz and Patty prefer to share a room. The mansion had been placed miles away from any trace of civilization, it was a hideout so the placement was definitely perfect. One obvious feature of the mansion is it's symmetry. Since it belongs to Kid, one would imagine it would be symmetrical.

"Oi, so are we gonna do this or what? I'm getting bored." Soul complained. He now had one arm folded behind his head and the other was twirling a gun around his fingers.

"Not yet, Soul. I haven't gotten all the information we need." Maka scolded, typing on her keyboard violently.

Soul groaned and messed with the decock on his pistol. "Sheesh what is there to know? Let's just bust right in there like we always do."

"We don't just bust in!" Maka defended.

To interrupt their little argument, Kid coughed to clear his throat quite loudly. "Our new target is Franken Stein."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "Like the monster?" She asked confusedly.

"No, he's a man." Kid replied, turning his head towards a different team member. "Maka, find out as much as you can about him."

"I know." Maka stated without taking her eyes off her laptop.

"We should get some rest, tomorrow's going to be big. According to my father he isn't a normal opponent." Kid stated professionally. He turned his body around and headed down the hallway to his bedroom so he could sleep.

"Sheesh, he needs to be more laid back." Black Star purposely yelled so Kid would hear him.

"But that's him. He needs everything perfect and exact." Liz said nonchalantly, filing her nails.

"Yeah! Yeah!~" Patty sang.

"I'm going to bed." Tsubaki said, jumping off the table and heading down to her own room. "Night."

Soon following, the rest of Spartoi headed off in different directions to catch some Z's.

~THAT EVENING~

All of Spartoi had woken from their naps. Since their operation was not completed until early in the morning, they slept throughout the day until around what would be sometime around before dinner. Maka had finished her research and studying, announcing her findings to the rest of her teammates, they had all put their heads together to finally devise a plan to capturing Franken Stein.

"I hate these disguises." Soul.

"Why?" Tsubaki.

"This isn't me." Soul.

"That's the point! It's a _disguise_." Maka.

"I think they're fine." Liz.

"Easy for you to say you're always in disguise!" Soul.

"What are we anyways?" Black Star.

"Waiters and waitresses. We already went over this." Maka.

"I know! I was making sure you knew!" Black Star.

_'Didn't seem that way' _Everyone else.

**A/N: to get an idea of what their disguises look like g****o to .com then search 'Soul Eater ED4' it should be the one of Maka and Soul in the library sitting on a table.**

To get their attention, Kid coughed into his fist, one arm behind his back. "Does everybody know their positions?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Kid smiled. "Then let's get started."

~FORMAL PARTY AT STEIN'S MANSION~

"Welcome!" A man with dirty-white to grey hair greeted an incoming guest.

"Hello Stein." His guest greeted back. "It's quite odd for you to throw a party yourself; do tell me who finally persuaded you?"

Stein smiled. "No one, my house just needed a little company that's all."

The guest laughed in reply. "Well, in any case, I'm glad you finally decided to throw a party."

"That's good. Why don't you have a glass of wine while you're here." Stein suggested, motioning a passing waitress to come over by them.

"Of course." The guest agreed, looking at the tray in the waitress' hand. "May I ask what this is?"

"Champagne, sir." A tall girl with long black hair replied.

"Thank you." He replied, taking one glass off the tray. Reluctantly, she left the two to talk and disappeared in the sea of people.

"So, Stein, how has progress been?" His guest asked him.

"We're getting by little by little but things are getting more and more difficult, I might not be able to keep my cover much longer." Stein sighed. "I have other guests to greet so i'll see you later."

"Bye Stein."

"Bye Sid."

...

A room. Many hallways and doors and walls away from the noise of a party. The only thing lighting the room are flashlights and a fireplace. Of Spartoi; Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, and Patty have changed out of their disguises and into their infiltry uniforms. Maka waits patiently outside the mansion. She is in a van with Soul, the inside of the vehicle decked out in equipment both techincal and non-technical. Death the Kid stays disguised, still walking among the people of the party, eyes peeled on their target, making sure he doesn't get out of his sight. Every member has the combination of a microphone, in the shape of a chip placed hidden behind a tooth, and a small earphone, in the shape of an earring.

Now they speak to each other through communication devices.

"So how do you know Stein?"

_"He's a skilled surgical doctor, infamous for experimenting on a huge mass of random people." _Maka tells Kid.

"My younger sister fell ill and it was discovered that her kidney wasn't fit for her. We weren't able to afford a regular doctor and he must have overheard us talking about it when he passed us in the streets. I suppose the fact my sister was born with a kidney that did not match the DNA of the rest of her body interested him and he removed it from her for free as long as he was allowed to keep it."

_"Nice cover!" Soul compliments._

_"Are you kidding me that's disgusting!" Maka complains._

The woman Kid is talking to laughs. "Oh that's just like him! This one time..."

Any other person would have probably vomited or fainted after hearing the gruesome and overly detailed story of hers. But that's why Kid's perfect for this job, he is able to carry himself in tough situations and still keep a stable composure, unless his OCD suddenly kicks in.

"Okay, while Kid's busy we should probably act." Tsubaki informs everyone, saying it loud enough so that Kid can hear her over the woman's talking.

"Checkpoint 1, reached and clear." Liz and Patty say in unison.

"Checkpoint 2, reached and clear." Tsubaki and Black Star say in unison.

"We're good." Soul says, twirling around his pistol again. Maka slapps him on the head.

"Don't say it so casually we're on a deadly mission!" She turns her head to look at the monitors. She has hacked into the security system and is able to see through all the cameras. "Security breached. Can you guys see anything?"

"No, these flashlights suck."

"Put that thing away Tsubaki you don't need that! As long as i'm here you have more than enough brightness! I'm a STAR after all!"

"You're being too loud." Tsubaki covers her hand over his mouth. "Rules of an assassin." She reminds him. He nods in understandment and she lets him go.

"I've given you guys my latest creations. Up to date technology with the finest of material, you should have no problem." Soul is proud of his work, and Maka can tell, unfortunately for her. "Those are my babies you're all using out there so don't break em."

"Yeah yeah we'll take good care of your toys." Black Star confirms.

A room. Liz and Patty, the spies, stationed outside of it in the hallways. Black Star and Tsubaki, stationed inside the room. The ceiling has ledges that can be sat or stood on, so the assassin and the retriever are up there, looking down and waiting for their target to enter. Maka and Soul, the brains and the machine, are stationed 'behind-the-scenes' until given orders to do otherwise. Death the Kid, the leader, is still blending in. Rather, he is the bait for Stein.

"Alright." Soul snaps his gun's magazine into place. "It's playtime."

* * *

**So this is my first like action story. I got the idea from watching a trailer for Leverage on TNT. At first, I was going to make it just a REALLY REALLY long oneshot because I didn't know if I could handle 3 ongoing stories but I was having way too much fun.**

**Please review so I can keep these coming :D they also keep me at peace **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Soul Eater or any other character (hahaha get the punn?) I know that Kim, Jacqueline, Pot of Thunder, Pot of Fire, Ox, Kilik, and Harvar are also part of Spartoi but just bear with me a little for the story pleasee :D **

* * *

"Alright." Soul snaps his gun's magazine into place. "It's playtime."

_**Chapter 2: Three Sides**_

After hearing the signal from Soul, Kid cleared his throat and looked back at the woman.

"Excuse me for interrupting your story, but do you happen to have any idea where Stein is now? He invited me over because I had been longing to see him after the incident with my sister and I might have to leave soon." Kid asked in a professional manner. Though it was most likely unnecessary he also created another alibi, in case she ever asked how someone who supposedly couldn't afford a regular doctor was at a highclass party.

She looked at him slightly amazed he had interrupted her, but the way he had carried his statement almost made her feel like it was of upmost importance, and she gladly stopped her story. "Oh yes of course don't worry about interrupting!" She quickly assured him. "And I believe I saw Stein talking with another young man at the entrance, I bet he's still there." She had a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you." Kid was about to leave but then he remembered something. "Oh, I never caught your name."

"It's Lady Medusa, but you can just call me Medusa."

"Thank you, Medusa." He added her name then quickly disappeared into the crowds of people. He couldn't risk having anyone know his name, and his OCD told him not to use any other name because the letters might not have symmetry like the letters in KID do.

_"Maka, i'm looking for Stein. You hacked into the security system cameras right?"_ He whispered into the microphone.

_"Of course I did, who do you think I am?" _She replied proudly. _"He's at the entrance. He's wearing a hat with a giant screw on it you can't miss it."_

A few rustling noises from Kid smoothly pushing his way through the crowd were heard. _"Alright I got him."_

_"I'M SO FUCKING BORED SOMETHING HAPPEN ALREADY!" _Black Star's loud screams of boredom nearly burned out everyone's eardrums.

_"Black Star! Someone might hear us!"_ Tsubaki persuaded him.

_"Good I hope someone hears us! Maybe they'll come barging in and I can finally kick some-!"_

*BANG*

_"What the hell was that?" _Liz asked in a whisper but the panic in her voice was easily heard.

White noise.

_"Get down!" _Soul screamed. His voice sounded panicked and there was a lot of clicking noises coming from his side.

_"What's going on you two?" _Kid had walked into an open area by the wall, eyes still watching Stein.

_"We're being attacked!" _Maka screamed. Her and Soul were behind-the-scenes in a van parked away from the mansion where all the electronics and information were such as videos and computer devices.

_"Shit!" _Everyone heard Soul's voice in the background. There were nearby gunshots, it sounded like a showdown.

_"Attacked? By who?" _Kid questioned.

_"How the hell am I supposed to know? They've got some freaking guns that's for sure."_

_"Maka! Hand me that knife over there!" _Soul screamed.

_"What are you going to do with-?" _More white noise and then nothing. It was completely silent. Maka and Soul's communication devices had been destroyed and the rest of the team no longer had contact with either of them.

"Damnit." Kid said under his breath. _They know we're here. What's worse is whoevers attacking is destroying our main source of information, without that we're going to have to wing it for everything. _He thought. Before his face began to show frustration, he quickly recomposed himself. He had to keep blending in no matter what. He glared at Stein. _What's this bastard thinking, he's standing right in front of me and his cronies are outside shooting guns?_ His eyes widened. _Wait, I can't here the gunfire anymore. Is it over? What happened? But, I don't remember hearing any gunfire in the first place._

Stein was speaking to another guest, when three white stripes barely passed his view, but it stood out to him as clear as daylight. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry but I just saw someone who is looking for me." He excused himself and walked towards the owner of those stripes.

"Hello!"

His sudden greeting shocked Kid and made him jump slightly, but he still held up his composure.

"Hello." He stuck his hand out so he could shake it. "You're Dr. Stein, if i'm not mistaken."

_"Dr. Stein?" "You found him?" _Tsubaki and Liz said in unison.

"You are not mistaken." Stein took Kid's hand and shook it, smiling at him in a goofy yet intimidating way. "Sorry, it seems I must have forgotten your name?"

"Kid." In this case he thought it okay to tell him his name, for a man of Stein's rank he would definitely be suspicious if he dodged the question or refused to answer.

"Oh, Kid, I don't believe we've met before." His goofy smile turned into a smile that looked as if madness had dawned on it. "Which is quite strange seeing as you're at my house."

Kid went stiff for a while, but took this as an opportunity, so unlike his negative self. During the whole conversation it seemed as if everyone else in the room had vanished, and it was only them two in their little intense bubble, both suspicious of each other. _I have to be careful, my father told me this one's different, and not in a good way. _Then again, this is also a reason Kid was chosen for that certain job, any other person would have created a long and intense silence, but his quick thinking came to be useful once again.

"I was sent here to be a representative."

"Representative? You're a teenager." His goofy smile had returned.

"Actually, I meant to say I was sent out here to the party. There are others who wish to talk to you in a room down the hall." During his whole entire charades, Kid kept his tone on a professional level. "Would you mind seeing them?"

Stein's smile disappeared once again and became serious. "Sure, sounds great."

Without another word, Kid turned around to lead the way and guide him out of the party to that empty room that unknowing to Stein, the other four were waiting. _I might just be overthinking things, but he accepted that deal a little too quickly. _Kid kept thinking. _I had a whole story lined up and a whole load of phrases to beg him to come, but he agreed so suddenly. What is he planning?_

"Patty, they're on their way." Liz told her sister. Because of the microphone still placed on her, Tsubaki and Black Star heard it too, and readied their weapons.

"Gotchaa sis~~!" The sister sang.

Kid and Stein were finally away from the crowd, all the way at the end of the distant hallway. It was silent for the most part, aside from the clacking of shoes and the breathing. As they walked closer and closer to the entrance of the room, Stein noticed the two young women standing in the doorway.

"Who are they? And their clothes..." Stein asked nonchalantly. Liz and Patty were in their infiltry uniforms, so they looked more like-

"Bodyguards." Kid replied quickly. "I know what you must be thinking, how can they be bodyguards; they're girls after all." Kid sighed, pretending to be interested in the topic.

_Say that again you sexist pig! _Liz silently thought to himself.

"Oh, I see. But I shouldn't underestimate women, especially after meeting _her._" Stein threw his head back to stare at the ceiling, remembering her. That blonde hair, that long black coat she usually wore, and that eyepatch that covered one of her eyes.

Kid glanced at him, but shook it off. It didn't matter who he was talking about, all that mattered now was their mission. Everything seemed as if it was all professional, like they had practiced it, but in truth they did not. The opening to the room were double doors, and as Kid stood and faced the middle of them while Stein stood behind him, Liz and Patty, opened the doors on each side at the same time.

The room was dead empty, except for a fireplace and a giant chandelier that hung in the deadcenter of the room. It was big, almost like a living room, and made completely of marble. Kid kept looking straight forward, wondering about what the look on Stein's face must be, Liz and Patty ready to chase him down if he tried to run away.

Instead, Stein simply smiled with insanity.

...

A room. No, a prison cell, and an old one at that. The only light sources are the laughing moon and one single lightbulb swinging back and forth from the ceiling. There are two people within the jail cell, and one other person out of the jail cell, sitting at a desk doing nothing.

"Ow...my head...what the hell?" A white-haired boy finds himself lying on the ground. He wakes up and takes in his surroundings slowly, trying to regain full consciousness. He notices another figure laying on top of him. He moves around to readjust himself so he can see who it is, while trying not to wake them.

"Maka...?" He states, a little frustrated. Then he looks straight ahead to see bars. "Damnit, we got caught." He says through gritted teeth.

...

Kid, Stein, Liz, and Patty, all entered the room, taking it in mostly. Tsubaki and Black Star were still above, waiting to make any necessary actions if needed. As they got furthur into the room, Liz and Patty shut the doors behind them, encasing them in near darkness except for the light sources. Stein kept standing, Kid turned his body around so he could face him completely and Liz and Patty both took seats in the table nearby.

"Well, Kid, there's no one here. You didn't trick me did you?"

After revealing a slight smirk, Kid snapped his fingers, and down came Black Star and Tsubaki, each landing behind Stein on either side of him, so they now had him surrounded. Stein's pupil turned to the corner of his eyes and his head slightly turned so he could see over his shoulder. He was wearing a fedora that matched his white outfit that had a picture of a screw on it. He grabbed one of the flaps with his thumb and index finger in the front of it and turned the fedora, making it spin slightly on his head, fingers ending up at the side of his head. Spinning his signature hat was a tendency he had whenever his mind had 'clicked'.

"My my, I invite you to my glorious party and this is what I get." He stated with fake sadness, and put his fingertips to his forehead in a dramatic sense. "Then again, this is what's to be expected of Death's son."

Kid had a stern look on his face that was both surprise and impatience blended in together. Of course he had told Stein what his name was, so it wasn't unusual for him to call him out to be the son of Death but the way he said it, seemed to be filled with...insanity?

"Look i'm not going to waste my time beating around the bush so i'm going to say this loud and clear." Kid told him strictly before clearing his throat. "I know you work for Asura so all I need to know is what he is planning and you can leave unharmed."

Stein smirked. "That depends, are you an enemy or an ally?"

Kid smirked. "Neither. I guess you could say we're just teenagers looking for the truth." It wasn't a complete lie, in fact, he wasn't lying at all. They were neither enemy nor ally, they are all teenagers, and they are all looking for the truth. The only part he left out was that they were all highly skilled and trained with the best and plan on stopping Asura at any cost...no big.

Stein laughed. "Looking for the truth eh? Oh how I know how that feels." Most of that sentence had to do with his obsession with dissecting things.

"Don't dodge the question."

Stein stopped laughing. "No, let me ask YOU a question. What would you do with such information? Trust is a big issue here, Kid."

"We just want to know, that's all."

Stein scrunched his eyebrows together, contemplating that answer. "I'm not an idiot and I know that's not the whole truth, but I do know you have something more important to deal with right now."

At that everyone stiffened and some took in a slight gasp. _He's not talking about what I think he's talking about..._Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki each thought. _So it WAS him! _Kid thought triumphantly in his head. It seemed the atmosphere in the room had drastically changed, and the previous question had vanished. Stein took advantage of the mood change and stretched his arm to take a nearby chair and he turned it around, putting each leg on each side and sitting backwards on it, resting his arms on the top of the chair and putting his chin on them. He was much more comfortable in that position, taking in their reactions.

Kid was struck the most on the attack. Everything had to be exact and perfect, the plan and carrying out the plan, but the attack was so unexpected it seemed as if all their work would have gone to waste and the entire plan would just crumble right then and there. He clenched his teeth.

"What happened to Soul and Maka?"

Stein turned his head around to the person who asked, and set his eyes on the blue-haired boy.

"Who?"

...

He had rearranged their bodies so now they were both sitting with their backs up against the wall. Because she was still sleeping, he let her lay her head on his shoulder, casually throwing one arm over one of her own. They stayed like that until she would wake up. A few hours later he finally felt her stir underneath his arm, and took it off her shoulder and watched her carefully.

"What...?" She nonchalantly whispered, using one knuckle to rub her eyes so they would open after being closed for so long.

"Geez it's about time you woke up." Soul sighed and rested his head up against the wall. "They got us, what a pain."

Maka's eyes were fully open now and she looked up in front of her, seeing those metal bars that went up and down. She turned and looked at Soul's tired body. "Oh my gosh you've got to be kidding..." She hung her head in shame. "We failed this time?"

"No."

She lifted her head up quickly and turned to Soul with a hopeful look on her face. "You mean we-"

"I didn't mean us retard." Maka made a slight scowl on her face. "The others are fine, they're still in there and knowin Kid, the plan will definitely be carried out."

Her eyes scanned her surroundings, looking for any object at all. In the corner of the cell she noticed there was a toilet there, and a small one at that. Below the toilet was a broken pipe, or in her eyes, a metal bar. She quickly crawled over to inspect it even more and sure enough, it was a bar about two feet long.

"Soul!" She hissed. He turned his head to look at her with droopy eyes. "Use this!" She pressed, pointing to the bar.

"Nah, i'm tired." He casually stated. It wasn't an excuse, he could use it as a weapon or as a tool to help them escape but he had other reasons for not doing exactly that.

"We need to get out and help them!" Maka argued.

"Whatever."

She became frustrated and irritated. "What do you mean 'whatever' Death said this one was important so we should escape and do as much as we can!"

"Exactly. Our job was to stay put outside in that van, not to go bargin in there with them, that's what Black Star's for." He wasn't exactly arguing, he was too laid-back or too cool for that. He just kept a small tone, secretly begging her to shut up on the inside. His resolution to that, keep talking so she won't. "If we break out then what? All our equipment is totaled and it's not like we can ask someone for help, especially looking like we just got jumped or came from war. Right now the best thing to do is just wait here until morning."

Maka's anger left, he had a point. A VERY good point. She lowered her tone. "But, they'll be worried."

"Let them worry who gives a damn they can do things without us you know that."

Soul had closed his eyes to try to sleep so he couldn't see it when she smiled. "You're right." She said.

"Aw how cute, they're bonding."

It sounded like a man, a grownup man with a really low voice. Soul's eyes shot open and Maka turned her head to the bars. There were two people standing there. A tall muscular man, the one who spoke most likely, with a tattoo around his left eye and a girl much shorter than him with long hair. The man was dressed in a tshirt and sweatpants while the girl was dressed in what looked to be a dress with leggings and a crop jacket over with a yellow hat-like item on her head.

"Not a chance, bondin's uncool." Soul quickly snapped back at him. Both him and Maka were debating on whether they were their captors or saviors.

"Calm down sharkboy." The girl ordered. It seemed that Soul had accidentally shown his sharp teeth to her, a feature of his he usually tried to cover up.

"What was that?" Don't get him wrong he absolutely loved it when people called him out on his teeth, he thought he was the coolest guy in the world because he was probably the only guy in the world born with teeth like that. Soul thought it gave him an edge and made him look more intimidating, two traits he absolutely adored. But giving him names about them, not too thrilling for him.

"Anyways Free, my shift's over it's your turn to watch these brats."

"Where are you going Eruka?" The man so-called Free asked the so-called Eruka.

"I'm going to pay a visit to _her_." And with that she made her way to the door.

_'Her'? Who could that be? _Maka thought in her head.

_So these guys aren't with us huh? _Soul thought in his head.

* * *

**And voila the seconds installment to my first action story i guess you could call it. Prepare for multiple twists next chapter, and one of them was implied in this chapter :D**

**for every REVIEW one kishin egg soul will turn normal! Lamee but i'll make it workk hahah**

**Dedicated to:**

**ZombeiKid  
waterblossemangel13  
Twipire  
Enthusiastic Reader**


End file.
